eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, oft auch liebevoll Ned genannt, ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark, der Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Er ist mit König Robert Baratheon befreundet, mit dem er aufgewachsen ist und dem er auf den Eisernen Thron verholfen hat. Zu Beginn der Reihe wird er zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Er ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere in den Büchern und wird in der TV-Serie von Sean Bean gespielt. Zusammen mit Catelyn hat er fünf Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Außerdem ist er der Vater des Bastards Jon Schnee, dessen Mutter unbekannt bleibt. Charakter und Erscheinung Eddard ist etwa Mitte Dreißig. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht, dunkle Haare und graue Augen. Sein kurz geschnittener Bart fängt langsam an, zu ergrauen. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen spiegeln seine Stimmung wieder, indem sie entweder so sanft wie Nebel oder so hart wie Stein erscheinen. Seine Feinde sagen ihm alle nach, er hätte kalte Augen. Sie sollen der Spiegel seines gefrorenen Herzens sein. Jaime erkennt zwischen den Augen von Roose Bolton und denen von Eddard Stark sogar Ähnlichkeiten. Eddard ist weder so groß noch so gut aussehend, wie es sein Bruder Brandon einst gewesen ist. Eddard ist bekannt für seinen Sinn für Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Seine Familie und seine Freunde halten ihn für freundlich, doch einige erachten seine zurückhaltende Persönlicheit als ein Zeichen der Kühle und Verachtung. Seine Klinge trägt den Namen Eis. Vergangenheit Eddard war zusammen mit Robert von seinem achten Lebensjahr an ein Mündel von Lord Jon Arryn auf Hohenehr. Ned freundete sich mit Robert an und bald erachteten die Beiden Jon Arryn als ihren zweiten Vater. Neds richtiger Vater und sein Bruder wurden auf Befehl von König Aerys II. hingerichtet. Der König verlangte von Arryn auch die Köpfe seiner beiden Mündel, doch dieser verweigerte den Gehorsam und startete eine Rebellion. Da sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder tot waren, war nun Eddard der Lord von Winterfell. Als dieser hatte er die Aufgabe, den Norden in den Krieg zu führen. Zu Beginn der Rebellion war geplant, dass ein Fischer Eddard vom Grünen Tal nach Weißwasserhafen fährt, damit dieser seine Kräfte im Norden sammeln kann. Der Fischer starb jedoch bei einem der vielen Stürme auf der See und so konnte Eddard von der Tochter des Fischers nur bis Süßschwester transportiert werden. Lord Borrell schmuggelt ihn später nach Weißwasserhafen. Bevor er losmarschierte, um Robert Baratheon zu unterstützen, der im Süden Krieg führte, heiratete Eddard 283AL Catelyn Tully. Diese war mit Eddards Bruder Brandon Stark bis zu dessen Tod verlobt gewesen. Gleichzeitig heiratete Jon Arryn Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully in einer Doppelhochzeit.thumb|239px|Ned's Gerechtigkeit Gegen Ende der Rebellion reiste Eddard mit 6 seiner Gefährten zur dornischen Grenze, um den Turm der Freude zu finden. Dort soll Prinz Rhaegar Eddards Schwester Lyanna Stark versteckt haben. Der Turm wurde von drei Mitgliedern der Königsgarde, darunter Arthur Dayn bewacht. Das nachfolgende Gefecht überlebten einzig Eddard und Holand Reet. Bedauerlicherweise starb Lyanna im Anschluss an den Kampf, was Eddard bis heute verfolgt. Sobald die Rebellion zu Ende war und Robert auf dem Thron saß, kehrte Eddard nach Hause zurück. Mit sich trug er seinen Bastardsohn Jon Schnee, über dessen Herkunft er sich weigert zu sprechen, sogar mit Catelyn. Gerüchte darüber, dass Jons Mutter die dornische Lady Ashara Dayn sei, brachte er schnell zum Schweigen. Godric Borrell behauptete, dass die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard nach Süßschwester brachte, Jons Mutter sei. Eddard verbrachte die nächsten 15 Jahre als Lord von Winterfell, eine Position, die er niemals erwartet hatte und für die er sich lange nicht als den Richtigen betrachtete. Er verließ kaum seine Lande und beteiligte sich auch nicht an den komplizierten Intrigen, die im Süden gesponnen wurden. Er verließ den Norden nur ein einziges Mal, um Robert bei der Graufreud Rebellion zu unterstützen. Jüngste Ereignisse A Game of Thrones Eddard exekutiert einen desertierten Mann der Nachtwache, der behauptet, von den Anderen angegriffen worden zu sein (Gared). Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell entdecken Eddard und seine Begleiter eine tote Schattenwölfin am Straßenrand, deren Kehle vom Geweih eines Hirsches aufgeschlitzt worden ist. Von Jon Schnee umgestimmt, entscheidet sich Ned, die Welpen des Schattenwolfes nicht zu töten, sondern jedem seiner Kinder eines zu schenken (I-Bran I). Bald darauf berichtet Catelyn Eddard, dass ein Rabe Winterfell mit der Botschaft erreicht habe: Jon Arryn ist tot. Eddard und Robert wurden in ihrer Kindheit von diesem als Ziehvater auf Hohenehr aufgezogen und Jon Arryn diente König Robert über viele Jahre hinweg als Hand des Königs in Königsmund. Catelyn berichtet weiterhin, dass König Robert auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist, mitsamt seiner Frau Cersei und einem ganzen Hofstaat. Ned reagiert mit gemischten Gefühlen, was diesen Besuch angeht (I-Catelyn I). Nicht lange danach besucht Robert mit seinem halben Hof im Schlepptau Winterfell. Er bittet Eddard, seine neue Hand zu werden und dieser stimmt widerwillig zu. Außerdem akzeptiert er die Vermählung seiner Tochter Sansa mit Prinz Joffrey. Eine weitere Nachicht trifft ein. Sie ist von Lysa Arryn, der Witwe von Jon Arryn und Schwester von Catelyn. Lysa warnt die Starks, dass die Lennisters auf irgendeine Weise bei Jons Tod eine Rolle spielen.thumb|272px|Eddard als Hand des Königs Bei der Ankunft in Königsmund muss Eddard erschreckend feststellen, dass die Krone hoch verschuldet ist. Schuld daran ist vor allem Roberts Verschwendungssucht und der Kleine Rat unter Jon Arryn, der Robert nicht bändigen konnte. Robert verordnete, dass zur Ernennung von Eddard als Hand des Königs ein großes Turnier abgehalten werden sollte. Das Turnier, das den Tjost, den Nahkampf und das Bogenschießen beinhaltete, lockte Ritter aus dem ganzen Königreich an. Als er Nachforschungen über Jon Arryns Aktivitäten vor dessen Tod anstellt, findet Eddard heraus, dass er viel Zeit mit Stannis Baratheon verbracht und viele der Bastard - Kinder von Robert in Königsmund besucht hat. Von Yoren aus der Nachtwache erfährt Eddard erfährt, dass Catelyn Tyrion Lennister entführt hat. Als Robert Baratheon ein Ratstreffen abhält, in dem er den Tod der schwangeren Daenerys Targaryen fordert, sprechen sich einzig Eddard und Ser Barristan Selmy dagegen aus. Robert, der durch seinen Hass auf die Targaryens angetrieben wird, besteht auf die Ermordung und als Folge dessen tritt Eddard als Hand des Königs zurück. Bevor er Königsmund verlassen und nach Winterfell zurückkehren kann, besucht er ein weiteres Bastardkind, ein Mädchen namens Barra. Bei seiner Rückkehr wird er von Jaime Lennister überfallen, der Rache für die Entführung seines Bruders Tyrion fordert. Im Gefecht wird Eddards Bein schwer verletzt. Während er sich erholt, wird er von Robert besucht, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihn wieder zu seiner Hand ernennt. Während Robert auf der Jagd ist, sitzt Eddard auf dem Eisernen Thron und hört sich Anträge und Bittschriften an. Drei Lords aus den Flusslanden bringen die Nachricht, dass mehrere Dörfer an der Grenze zu den Westlanden von Ser Gregor Clegane geplündert worden sind. Er schickt Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr und einige Ritter und Mitglieder seiner eigenen Garde los, um Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Als er Jon Arryns Interesse an Roberts Bastardkindern nachgeht, findet er zu seinem Schrecken heraus, dass Roberts drei rechtmäßige Kinder das Produkt einer inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister sind. Eddard entschließt sich, Cersei mit dieser Erkenntnis zu konfrontieren und ihr eine Chance zu geben, mit ihren Kindern zu fliehen, solange sie noch kann. Cersei nutzt jedoch die Vorwarnzeit, um Roberts Ermordung einzuleiten und die Stadtwache von Königsmund zu bestechen. Als Robert auf seinem Totenbett liegt, erteilt Eddard Renlys Vorschlag, die Königskinder in ihre Kontrolle zu bringen eine Absage. Petyr Baelish drängt ihn, als Hand zu regieren, während der 13 - jährige Sohn von Cersei und Jaime, Joffrey Baratheon, auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, statt ihn an Roberts älteren Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, zu übergeben. Auch diesen Vorschlag lehnt Eddard ab. Baelish verspricht ihm die Unterstützung der Stadtwache, verrrät ihn jedoch, nachdem Robert gestorben ist. Cersei nimmt Eddard, dank der Unterstützung der Stadtwache, wegen Verrates gefangen.thumb|251px|Eddard's Hinrichtung in der TV - Show Varys besucht Eddard in den Verliesen und informiert ihn, dass sein Leben verschont wird, wenn er den Verrat eingesteht. Er bekäme die Möglichkeit, der Nachtwache beizutreten. Zu Beginn lehnt Eddard das Angebot ab, doch um das Leben seiner Tochter Sansa zu retten, die sich in den Händen der Lennisters befindet, akzeptiert er schließlich die Bedingungen. Er wird zur Großen Septe von Baelor gebracht. In der Zuschauermenge vor der Septe befinden sich auch Yoren, Eddards Tochter Arya und Ser Barristan Selmy in der Verkleidung eines armen, alten Mannes. Eddard gibt ein falsches öffentliches Geständnis ab, doch der Plan geht schief, als König Joffrey die Exekution Eddards befiehlt. Cersei, Varys und der Hohe Septon sind deutlich geschockt. Ser Ilyn Payn köpft Eddard mit dessen eigenem Schwert, Eis. Joffrey lässt seinen Kopf auf ein Speer spießen und zwingt Sansa, ihn zu betrachten. A Clash of Kings Tyrion Lennister verlangt, dass Eddards Kopf und auch alle anderen Köpfe von der Mauer entfernt werden. Seine Knochen schickt der Zwerg nach Schnellwasser. Catelyn Stark bittet Hallis Mollen, die Knochen in den Norden nach Winterfell zu bringen, damit Eddard in der Gruft unter der Festung bei seiner Ahnen bestattet werden kann. Bald darauf nehmen die Eisenmänner Maidengraben ein. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Hallis Mollen noch an der Burg vorbei gekommen ist, ehe sie von Haus Graufreud besetzt wurde. Es wird auch darauf hingewiesen, dass Eddard Starks Exekution bei der Septe eine große Beeinträchtigung auf die Beziehung zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben an die 7 hatte. Viele der Gläubigen sind der Meinung, Eddards Enthauptung hätte die Septe mit Blut entweiht. A Dance with Dragons Bran Stark, der gerade den Grünen Blick trainiert, hat eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit von seinem Vater aus der Sicht des Wehrholzbaumes im Götterhain von Winterfell. Durch den Baum hört Bran die Gebete seines Vater, dass Catelyn ihm vergeben möge und Jon und Robb zusammen als Brüder aufwachsen. Barbrey Ryswell, die einst die Ehe mit Brandon Stark angestrebt hatte, ehe sich Catelyn mit ihn verlobte, erwähnt gegenüber Theon Graufreud, dass sie Eddard die Schuld für den Tod ihres Mannes Willam Dustin gibt. Wenn sie jemals den Standort von Eddards Überresten entdeckt, würde sie niemals zulassen, dass die Knochen in der Gruft unter Winterfell begraben werden. Das ist ihre Rache dafür, dass die Gebeine ihres Gemahls nie zu ihr zurückgekehrt sind. Trotz allem erinnern sich viele der anderen Häuser im Norden in Liebe und Respekt an Eddard Stark, auch aufgrund seiner gerechten und ehrenhaften Regierung. Ungeachtet dessen fühlte sich Eddard seinem Bruder Brandon nie ebenbürtig. Familie *Lord Rickard Stark, + unb. **Brandon Stark, sein älterer Bruder, +282 **'Eddard Stark, +298' **Benjen Stark, jüngerer Bruder, verschollen **Lysanna, seine einzige Schwester, +284 **Catelyn Stark, geb. Tully, seine Gemahlin, +299 ***Robb Stark, ältester Sohn und Erbe, +299 ***Jon Schnee, Bastard, Mutter unbekannt ***Sansa Stark, seine älteste Tochter ***Arya Stark, seine jüngere Tochter ***Bran Stark, sein mittlerer Sohn ***Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Sohn Quellen #a wiki of ice and fire, Eddard Stark Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Adlige Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates Kategorie:Wächter